Jazz Caribou
Jazz Caribou is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. He is the son of Dancer, one of the reindeer from Santa Claus Legend. On the destiny conflict, he is a Neutral due to believing arguing is pointless. Character Personality *Sweet *Caring *Understanding *Very dedicated in what he does *Childish sometimes *Actually very slick *Just uses his doe eyes to get what he wants. *Hardworking *Very supportive *Makes too many puns *Makes too many bad jokes *Adorkable Appearance Jazz has a round face shape and jawline with a pair of wide-set icy blue eyes. He has thin up-arching eyebrows and a nose that stayed small and snubbed. His lips are wide, and usually perched into a smile. His curly, chocolate brown hair hangs into a fringe and fully covers his forehead. Jazz is rather tall and athletic due to his dancing all the time and has very flexible and arched feet. His skin has a bronze glow to it. Hobbies and Interests Dancing Ever since he was young, Jazz has been in love with dancing. Doing it night and day has really helped as well. He has been for numerous dancing competitions. Christmas As a descendant of a character from Christmas Folklore, it's only natural that Jazz loves everything to do with Christmas. Abilities *Dancing *Flying Fairytale How It Goes Main Article:Santa Class's Reindeer How Does Jazz Fit Into It? As the only child of Dancer, Jazz is destined to take his destiny. Viewpoint on Destiny It clashes with what he wants to do. Relationships Family Father-Dancer *Jazz loves his father a lot *Super proud of him for being a dancer *Always there for him Mother *Entirely different story *Her family is a non-legacy one and therefore they're super excited that they have someone following a destiny. *His mother doesn't approve of his dancing and tells him to stick to his destiny *His father and mother totally clash *Jazz doesn't like his mother at all *Doesn't talk to her during his time at Eah Cousin-Eros Reindeer *Favourite cousin *If Jazz is hurt Eros will hunt down whoever hurt him *If Eros is hurt Jazz will help her get better *Contrasting but adorable *"You make so many puns!" "Do I have a pun-ishment?" "Leave my sight." Cousin-Electra Antler *TBA Friends Tamsin Walker *Rich bestie *Tamsin is always spoiling him and his friends *Always taking Instagram pics with Annie *In a quartet with Anemone and Aureole Anemone West *Talented bestie *"Wait, hold up I can't run that fast *She's the sweetest girlie tbvh Aureole Frimaire-Nivose * North!!! * You!!! * Are!!! * !!!!!! Adalius Dancer TBA Open for friends! Acquaintances TBA Pets Jazz has a pet moose named Kringle. He loves his moose with all his heart. Class Schedule #Woodshop #Geografairy #Muse-Ic #Hexonomics #Grimnastics #Dance Class-ic Quotes Trivia *Jazz's birthday is on the 25th of June. *Jazz is still working on his flying skills. *Jazz will dance to any song. In fact, he has once danced to the Samsung ringtone, "Over the Horizon." *Jazz has claustrophobia. *Jazz's FPA is 3.1. *Jazz's Inuit name is Kanaaq. Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Deer Category:Santa Claus Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animal parent Category:American